lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Blake Cullen
Blake Cullen is the daughter of Camilia, and Carlisle Cullen making her a member of House Cullen. Blake Cullen has one sibling in the form of Edward Cullen of whome is the best friend of William Lovie and through this has become immensly powerful inside the Kingdom of Lucerne. Blake Cullen would become involved in three main relationships in her life firstly with Jasper Hale, then Michael Faraday, and most recently Emmett McCarty. With Emmett McCarty she has one child in the form of Emmett McCarty II. of whom is still very young at the time of Westros but is causing a lot of problems. Blake Cullen was the younger sister of Edward Cullen, and during her youth she spent a lot of time with her brother, and when he became friends with William Lovie III. she grew close to the Trachtenberg sisters and Alice Lovie as well. During this time Blake fell in love with the handsome member of House Hale in Jasper Hale, and in this romance she would feel truly alive, and would be deeply in love with him to the point that she had discussed numerous times with her father an eventual marriage between the two and the two families had openly discussed it. When his affairs came out she discovered his backstabbing ways, which has caused her to have a very negative view of love ever since. Alone in her ways for many years she grew close to Leven Martell of whom was the only one of the group other then William that she could even stand. Blake Cullen would become pregnant by William Lovie III. and shortly after discovering this pregnancy she miscarried and this would shatter whatever she and William had together romantically as well as was a contributing factor of Williams desire to undertake the Journey. Blake Cullen has become increasingly closer to Micheal Faraday of House Faraday, and in this relationship has become an extremely unhealthy relationship as the two have become bonded over their mutual desire to inflict pain on someone to bring them sexual satisfaction, and in this way they continue to torchure and murder young prostitutes in which allow them to gain the happiness that has melted away in their soul. As this continued Blake Cullen and Yelly Verun reached a point of no return and Blake would silently kill Yelly, but she made it appear as if it happened during the next time that Micheal was with her sexually and thus when she died, he blamed himself. After this they continued on, but she would watch him grow sloppy, and she knew he was going to get caught, so she removed the evidence of her being a part of him and then turned him into Emmett McCarty of whom raided his home and after discovering all the bodies he was executed. Blake now free from the world of violence became extremely enamored with Emmett McCarty and would begin to seduce him, and it wasn't difficult for her to use his desire for children, and Rosalie's inability to get pregnant to get him into bed. Not content to become a mistress to Emmett McCarty and realizing that her father was planning to betroth her following the death of her long time betrothal in the form of Jonas Crakehall she would use potions and medicine to make sure she got pregnant and this forced the hand of Emmett of whom embarrassed Rosalie and begin the destruction of their once true love. Despite being begged by Alice not to make a move against Blake it was Rosalie that would travel to Neuin to kill Blake Cullen in an attempt to regain her life and while traveling on the road she was caught by agents sent by Blake Cullen on the road, and taken to a secluded cabin where Blake Cullen would torture and kill her before her body was buried in an unmarked grave. Characteristics History Early History Blake Cullen was born the twin sister of Edward Cullen to Carlisle Cullen, and Camilia Cullen who unfortunatly died during childbirth leaving just Carlisle Cullen to raise the two children. The Affair Blake now free from the world of violence became extremely enamored with Emmett McCarty and would begin to seduce him, and it wasn't difficult for her to use his desire for children, and Rosalie's inability to get pregnant to get him into bed. Trickary Not content to become a mistress to Emmett McCarty and realizing that her father was planning to betroth her following the death of her long time betrothal in the form of Jonas Crakehall she would use potions and medicine to make sure she got pregnant and this forced the hand of Emmett of whom embarrassed Rosalie and begin the destruction of their once true love. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Death of Rosalie Despite being begged by Alice not to make a move against Blake it was Rosalie that would travel to Neuin to kill Blake Cullen in an attempt to regain her life and while traveling on the road she was caught by agents sent by Blake Cullen on the road, and taken to a secluded cabin where Blake Cullen would torture and kill her before her body was buried in an unmarked grave. Family Members Carlisle Cullen Large.jpg|Carlisle Cullen - Father|link=Carlisle Cullen House Cullen.jpg|Camillia Cullen - Mother|link=House Cullen Edward Cullen1.jpg|Edward Cullen - Brother|link=Edward Cullen Emmett McCarty Cover.jpg|Emmett McCarty - Husband|link=Emmett McCarty Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Blake Cullen Jackson_(1).jpg|Jasper Hale - Lover/Enemy|link=Jasper Hale Yelly Verun.jpg|Yelly Verun - Lover/Rival|link=Yelly Verun Rosalie Hale1.jpg|Rosalie Hale - Rival|link=Rosalie Hale Emmett McCarty Cover.jpg|Emmett McCarty - Lover|link=Emmett McCarty Category:People Category:House Cullen Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:People of Lucerne Category:Concubine of William Lovie III.